First Day
by RosaLev
Summary: Lt Col Mann comes to work at NCIS. How will this affect the Abby and the rest of the team? GibbsMann, GibbsAbby. 2 chapters in one day equals one finished story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. I have nothing to do with the show. If I did, Gibbs and Abby would be together. Gabby forever.

Mix Tapes and Mix Ups

**NCIS Washington DC **

"The Caf-Pow machine is broken" Tony said.

"What?" Abby shrieked, spinning around in her chair until she was face to face with Tony.

"I brought you a six pack of red bull instead." He handed her the six pack, "But wait there's more. I also brought you a large cup with ice and a straw. It's as close you a Caf-Pow as you can get."

"Thanks Tony" Abby kissed Tony on the cheek and grabbed the cup from him, "You didn't need to do all of this."

"Well you know."

"It's really OK, Tony." Abby opened two red bulls simultaneously and poured them over the Ice.

"She's starting today."

"I know Tony. And it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the director hired someone who hates me..."

"No one could hate you." Tony interrupted

"She looks at me with daggers in her eyes."

"She just doesn't understand you." Tony pulled one of Abby's pigs tales and kissed her on the cheek. "Once she gets to know you, she will love you just like everyone else does. I've got to get upstairs Abbs."

She waved good-bye and smiled before going back to the test she was running. Gibbs usually came to see her on his way into work but as the hour grew later she knew he wasn't coming.

Over the years they had both been in relationships but this time was different. It was certainly more serious and was surprised to find herself deeply jealous. Watching Gibbs flirt with Lt. Col. Mann made Abby feel sick inside.

Gibbs quitting and fleeing to Mexico had damaged their relationship. He hadn't told her before deciding to leave. She found out along with everyone else. She had been the only one to know about his family. She thought they had a special relationship but when he covered her lips with his finger, she questioned everything that she once thought she knew. Their relationship was perhaps, irrevocably damaged and it hadn't fully recovered when Gibbs met Lt. Col Mann. As a result, Gibbs and Abby were no longer as close as they once were.

**The bullpen (Office area) at NCIS**

Tony looked around the room carefully. Lt. Col. Mann stood, talking to the director and Gibbs. They had arrived together, which was strange enough without the fact that Hollis Mann would be joining the team for a month or so, until she got the lay of the land.

Ziva caught Tony's eyes. She was clearly trying to signal him in some way but he couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. He looked over at McGee who was nodding, agreeing with her.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said, "I'm taking Hollis on a tour of NCIS. I think Ziva wants you."

"Boss?" Tony asked confused

"For a campfire." Gibbs said as he walked away, "Get your mind out of the gutter DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss." Tony said before looking at Ziva

"This" Ziva said motioning with her arms, "Is obviously campfire"

"She's right Tony." McGee said. They all wheeled their chairs to the middle of the room.

"Whatever." Tony said, "Why do you want to have a campfire?"

"Why do you think?" Ziva whispered, nodding her head in the direction of the elevator carrying Gibbs and Hollis down to Abby's lab.

"It will be fine" Tony said

"Do you really believe that?" McGee asked

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Really" Ziva raised her eyebrows, "How's Abby?"

"OK, maybe everyone isn't totally OK with this."

"Abby will be fine" Director Jenny Sheppard walked over to the group

"Campfire over." Tony said and the group disbanded.

**Abby's Lab**

Music blasted through Abby's lab. There were at least eight tests running and the music was loud though not typically Abby. Gibbs could hear acoustic guitars and at least one tambourine. He couldn't see Abby anywhere.

"What kind of music is this?" Gibbs shouted to the empty room. Suddenly and without warning Abby rolled out from under a large table holding several computers. She lay on a skateboard and had wiring tools on her lap. Col Mann looked at Abby's skirt, disapprovingly. Abby gave a look as good as she got.

"It's the Shins." Abby said, "A friend made me a mix CD."

"It's not your usual music." Gibbs said

"That's the entire point of a Mix. Which you would know if you listened to any of the ones I've made for you." Abby noticed that they both held fresh cups of coffee the the place down the street. She tried to feel upset that they hadn't brought anything for her. after all he was with Hollis now, a lot of things were bound to change, "I don't have your results yet."

"Just showing Hollis around." Gibbs said

"Right, Welcome." Abby smiled but made no move to hug her.

"Is it really wise to wear a mini-skirt when you have to crawl under tables?" Hollis, unaware of the tension growing around her.

"I didn't realize that I would have to rewire an entire section of my lab today." Abby said defensively

"Why don't we go down to Ducky's lab." Gibbs said, placing his hand on the small of Hollis's back. Abby closed her eyes and grabbed the remote, turning the volume all the way up.

The woman looked at Abby with a disapproving glare that made her blood run cold but Gibbs didn't seem to notice. More than once, Abby wondered if it was all in her head. That it was all just jealously and she was projecting her own emotions onto Mann.

She was jealous. That much was true. It wasn't that Hollis Mann got to be Gibb's girlfriend and lover, though that was part of it. It was the time he spent with Hollis that bothered her. It was the fact that he was spending time with Hollis that he used to spend with her. Gone were Friday nights, sharing a bottle of whiskey. He never just dropped by her place anymore. He didn't kiss her as much as he used too.

_Why would he?"_ Abby thought to herself. _He kisses her now._ Abby hated being jealous. She hated the fact that she never saw him outside of work anymore. She hated that her whole world felt hinky without him.

"Abby?" She heard a voice call a few minutes later.

"Director." Abby said in surprise when she opened her eyes

"I brought you a Caf-Pow." She said as she proudly handed it to Abby.

"Tony said the machine was broken" Abby clapped her hands with glee and took the drink.

"Cynthia found another one." Jenny said, "The women is a god send."

"Seriously." Abby said as sucked down a quarter of the drink in one gulp, "I didn't know what I was going to do without my midmorning Caf-pow. Thanks director" Abby hugged Jenny tightly, "Thank you so much."

"Just don't tell Gibbs." Jenny said, "You remember what hadn't last time."

"Yeah" Abby half smiled, "I have those results for you." She handed the director a folder marked confidential. "Call me if your confused but I made lay-man notes for you so it should be fine."

"You are my hero Abby, as always" the director smiled at Abby, "And remember, Ziva and I are taking you out to dinner tonight, no excuses."

"Yes, Ma'am" Abby said saluting

"Abby, don't call me..."

"Yes Sir" She amended. The director smiled at her again and left the lab.

**Le Fortune Restaurant Later that night**

Abby turned every head as she walked through the restaurant to meet her party. She wore spike heals and simple black dress with a cutout in the back to reveal a large tattoo of a cross. Her ability to walk in heals had improved dramatically with the directors instruction. She strutted across the restaurant to the table in the back. Jenny and Ziva were already through half a bottle of wine and a basket of bread.

"I'm so sorry guys but I had to wait until one of the tests I was working on finished." Abby said down. Jenny signaled the waiter.

"You never have to apologize for working late, Abby" Jenny turned to the waiter, "Bring this young lady whatever she wants"

"Just a wine glass and some water for now thanks" Abby looked at the menu, "Recommend anything?"

"Jenny all ready put in order for a soufflé for each of us."

"Perfect" Abby said as the waiter brought a tray full of appetizers and a wine glass for Abby."

"I ordered a few things." Jenny admitted, "I thought you would be hungry when you got here."

"And you were right." Abby sighed sipped her wine, "You have no idea how much I needed this."

"I think we all did" Ziva said, contentedly sipping her wine.

"Cheers girls" Jenny said. They toasted and ordered dinner. By the time it arrived they had opened a second bottle of wine and were in deep discussion about Lt. Col. Mann.

"Abby" Jenny said, "If you don't join in the conversation you are going to make Ziva and I feel like bad people."

"But you guys haven't said anything that bad yet." Abby explained, "If I were to start talking, that might change.

"Come on Abby" Ziva said, "Disk."

"Dish Ziva" Abby said, "the term is dish."

"So dish" Ziva said

"There's nothing to dish about." Abby looked down, "She's great, nothing to complain about."

"Really?" Jenny said

"You're the one who hired someone who hates me. You dish."

"No one could hate you" said Jenny and Ziva simultaneously.

"She told me that I shouldn't be wearing a miniskirt."

"Clearly jealous of your legs, yes?" Ziva said as she refilled there glasses, "She doesn't like my interrogate style."

"She doesn't like the fact that I used to sleep with Gibbs" Jenny said. "But that's fair."

"Yeah" Abby admitted, "I guess so. I don't want to feel like this."

"It will get better" Jenny said

"Yeah." Abby said. She left shortly after, leaving her soufflé untouched and Jenny and Ziva worried.

**Director Sheppard's office NCIS**

"Tony." Jenny said from behind her desk, "Come in."

"We've just got a new case." Tony said, confused as to why she had called him into her office.

"You can catch up in a few minutes." Jenny motioned for him to sit down, "You know I value your opinion."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be." Jenny sat down, "How's Abby doing?"

"What makes you think I would...?"

"I saw that red bull concoction you brought her yesterday. You two are close, I assumed you would be keeping an eye on her."

"I might be." Tony admitted

"That's good." Jenny said

"You're worried about her." Tony said, surprised

"You aren't?"

"Of course I am but I'm not the one who hired..."

"Just keep your eye out. Let me know how she's doing."

"I thought you, Ziva and Abby were gal pals now." Tony said

"Just do it DiNozzo" Jenny narrowed her eyes at Tony, "I'm sure the team is waiting for you."

**Abby's lab: later that same day**

Gibbs had Tony bring Abby the evidence while he got her a Caf-Pow from the machine. He felt guilty about not bringing her anything yesterday. Hollis had purchased Coffee for them yesterday while Gibbs waited in the car. She had not gotten anything for Abby, despite the fact that he reminded her twice to do so. He handed Abby the drink without a word and she quickly hugged him.

"Thanks Gibbs." She said quietly

"What's with the music Abs?" Gibbs asked, "It's not another mix tape is it?"

"Mix CD Gibbs." Abby said as she turned the music down, "Not mix tape. It's.." Abby checked the CD case. "Jet's to Brazil. Did you know that Tony's into emo?"

"What's emo?" Hollis said, standing in the doorway.

"It's... you know what never mind, it's not important" Abby turned to her mass spectrometers.

"Abby's got results already?" Hollis asked, "I knew you were good but who knew?"

"As I was about to tell Gibbs." Abby cleared her throat, "I'm already running the evidence through the mass-spec. We'll have results within eight hours. DNA in sixteen."

"Make it five Abbs" Gibbs said, "This is our only lead."

"Magic word?" Abby grinned at him and he chuckled

"Please Abbs." Gibbs said, pulling on her pig tail.

"I'll do my best." Abby pulled photos of the evidence on the plasma. "What I can tell you is that it's not the victim's blood."

"E-mail me the results, Abby. " Hollis said, walking towards the elevator, expecting Gibbs to follow her.

"I'll meet you upstairs in a few." Gibbs waved at Hollis before turning to Abby and fingering one of her pigtails. Abby leaned towards him, suddenly the moment was intimate and Hollis felt as though she was interrupting. She watched the scene before her with an unpleasant feeling in her gut. She turned around and left before Gibbs could look up and catch her watching them.

**Lt. Col. Hollis Mann's House Later that Night**

"It's inappropriate." Hollis said.

"I don't understand what you find inappropriate about me and Abby." Gibbs said, exacerbated. Hollis had been full time at NCIS for less than two weeks, and It was already causing problems in their relationship. He was doing his best. She wanted a commitment, he obliged the best he could. She wanted to work at NCIS even though it was in clear violation of the rules he tried to live by, he accepted it. But her questioning his relationship with Abby was almost too much for him.

"You don't behave in a professional manor" Hollis said, dragging Gibbs from his thoughts. "It's bad enough that she dresses like..."

"There's nothing wrong with the way she dresses." Gibbs interrupted. "She works in a lab for gods sake. She wears a suit to court like everyone else." Gibbs longed to return to his house and work on his boat.

"It's just that I've come to expect a certain level of professionalism in the workplace." Hollis said with a note of condensation. "it's difficult to adjust to your physical relationship with Abby."

"Physical relationship?" Gibbs asked confused

"The hugging, kissing." Hollis said, "You don't really think that's easy for me to watch."

"It's nothing." Gibbs laughed

"Nothing?" Hollis asked, "It's not nothing

"That's how she grew up displaying affection. It's not just with me."

"It's mostly you." Hollis sighed deeply. "She wants you Jethro." At this Gibbs laughed deeply.

"She doesn't want me." Gibbs laughed, "Why would she.."

"You think it's ridiculous that she would want you?" Hollis asked

"She couldn't possibly..."

"How do you not see it?" Hollis shook her head in amazements, "Go work on your boat." She went to the bathroom and slammed the door. When Gibbs heard the shower running, he took it as his cue to leave.

He drove in circles around the city, eventually finding himself at Abby's apartment. He heard her laughing as soon as he walked in and he let the sound carry him to her door. He knocked and held his breath,

"Man that was fast..." Tony DiNozzo answered the door wearing a pair of pajamas, "Boss! I thought you were the pizza guy."

"Do I look like the pizza guy DiNozzo.?" Gibbs asked as he looked into Abby's apartment.

"Tony, how much do I owe you..." Abby walked into the room wearing boy shorts and a camisole with a skeleton printed on it, "Gibbs?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Gibbs said, growing oddly calm. His eyes were cold as he gazed at Abby. He turned and left before Abby had a chance to process the information in front of her.

"McGee and I did face masks." Ziva stepped out of the bathroom with McGee. They both wore pajama's and had green cream slathered on their faces. "Traditional slumber party, yes?"

"Where did Abby go?" McGee asked, looking around the room.

"She's" Tony looked at the open door and gestured. "Gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters from NCIS don't belong to me. I'm making no money off of them so please don't sue me.

**Outside Abby's Apartment Moments Later**

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted as she ran down the stairs. She finally caught up to him in the parking lot.

"Abbs? Did you forget something?" While she had managed to put on a pair of stuffed hippo slippers before leaving her apartment, she hadn't put on any additional clothing.

"What?" Abby asked, confused

"Never mind" Gibbs sighed, "You should go home."

"You came to see me."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Gibbs tuned away and began walking towards his car. "When you're not so busy."

"It's nothing." Abby said, echoing the words he spoke to Hollis less than an hour before. He felt a sharp pain when he realized how untrue those words were.

"I'll see you tomorrow Abbs." He looked down and got in his car.

"I'm not busy." Abby yelled, "It's a slumber party..." She tried to explain

"Just go back inside." Gibbs said again

"Gibbs" Abby said with a choked sob. Gibbs closed the door and started the car, ignoring her for the first time in his life. He left her alone in the parking lot, with tears falling down her face.

When he arrived home, Hollis was sitting on his front steps waiting for him.

"I'm sorry" She said, "I shouldn't have been so... I know there's nothing between you and Abby... i just"

"I'm going to work on the boat for a bit." He walked passed her and into his house. She followed him to the basement.

"Where did you go?" Hollis asked, attempting to sound casual.

"Drove around." Gibbs answered without looking at her. He poured himself a drink and began sanding the side of the boat.

"We OK?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah." Gibbs said, still sanding the side of his boat.

**Abby's lab The following Day**

"Look. Look." Ziva said, holding an old fashioned magnifying glass up too her face.

"You're right." Abby finally said, "Your pores look smaller."

"Ah ha." Ziva said triumphantly, "I knew it. You should do the mask next time."

"You mean instead of crying in the bathroom the whole time?" Abby half smiled

"Yes." Ziva nodded. After a long pause Ziva patted Abby awkwardly on the should, "If you need to talk..."

"Thanks Ziva." Abby engulfed Ziva in a large hug that was interrupted by a loud throat clear.

"Hollis" Ziva said, stepping back.

"Ziva, Abby." Hollis nodded, holding out a large Caf-Pow to Abby. "Jethro thought this might speed up the results."

"Unfortunately, my mass spectrometer doesn't respond to caffeine." Abby grabbed the drink, "I'll page you with the results."

**The Bullpen**

"Anyone know what's wrong with Abby?" Jenny Shepard walked into the bullpen. She was met by Tony and McGee staring at her with their eyebrows raised, "Besides that."

"I'll go talk to her." Tony said, getting up and heading towards the elevators. He was surprised by a smack on the back of his head,

"I think you've done enough of that, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, "Grab your gear, we've got a Marine who was seriously wounded at Columbus Square park in Georgetown." The elevator doors opened and Gibbs saw Hollis and Ziva walking out together. Hollis looked uncomfortable and Ziva seemed angry. Gibbs felt uneasy as he watched them. "Ziva, get the truck, show Hollis where everything is and take McGee. Tony, you're with me." Tony swallowed uncomfortably and followed Gibbs out.

**Columbus square park **

Tony stood on the side of the car shaking violently. The ride over had been totally silent. They hadn't even discussed the case. Gibbs drove fast, even for Gibbs and Tony had actually feared for his life more than once on the journey.

"You NCIS?" Said a uniformed police officer,

"Yeah." Gibbs answered

"The ambulance left about five minutes ago. Marine looked to be in pretty bad shape. Paramedics said their were at least five stab wounds, probably more. Unconscious but breathing."

"He wearing a uniform?" Tony asked

"No." the cop answered, "I was in the Corps for ten years. I recognize a Marine when I see one. Dog tags confirmed what I already knew. I called you guys. His name's Sergent Malcolm Rice."

"Thanks officer..."

"Grey"

"Officer Grey." Gibbs shook the mans hand, "My teams on the way. Where's the crime scene?" At that moment the NCIS truck squealed into the parking lot with Ziva behind the wheel.

McGee got out of the truck quickly and grabbed his gear from the front seat. Hollis excited the back of the vehicle and ran into the bushes to vomit.

"What the hell did you do to special agent Mann?" Gibbs demanded

"Boss, she volunteered to sit in the back." McGee said

"I drove my usual way." Ziva said, "She must have a weak stomach."

"Get to work!" Gibbs barked, "Officer Grey, could you please show my team the crime scene.

"Yes sir!" Officer Grey led the team to the crime scene.

"You doing alright?" asked Gibbs, walking over to Hollis.

"So is this like the NCIS form of hazing?" She asked

"Ziva's driving?" Gibbs handed her a bottle of water, "She actually gotten a lot better."

"I've seen groundhogs drive better."

"Yeah" Gibbs laughed, "You should have seen her before. Let's meet up with the rest of the team." The walked towards the semi wooded area at the back of the park.

"Boss!" Tony called, waving wildly at Gibbs and Hollis, "Got a hinky crime scene."

"Hinky?" Hollis asked

"Marine Lt stabbed repeatedly but there is a suspicious lack of blood in the area." said McGee

"This is not our primary crime scene." Said Ziva

"I've got blood drops." Tony said looking at the ground, careful not to disturb the surrounding area.

"Ziva, DiNozzo." Gibbs called, "Photograph and mark the blood trail, McGee sketch, Hollis, interview the kids who found him." Gibbs took off by himself carefully following the blood trail, while his team followed in his wake.

He eventually found his way back to the Sargent's Car. The door was still open

and they found a large puddle of blood on the seat.

"How does a combat Marine get stabbed in the front seat of his own car in the middle of the day?"

"I've got another question for you, why is there a base for an infant car seat in the back seat. Let's find out if he has a kid and if so who has the baby?"

"He wasn't necessarily here with the baby." Hollis said

"You haven't spent a lot of time around babies, have you?" Gibbs asked

"What makes you say that?" Hollis asked

"Ugh fresh baby vomit." said Ziva holding her nose, while looking into the passengers side window. "Tony and McGee are still working on the blood trail. I thought I might be some help to you."

"Still wet." Gibbs said as Ziva photographed the spit up. His phone rang, "What do you have for me Abbs." Gibbs answered, walking away from the car. Hollis followed him with her eyes wondering what Abby was saying to him that he was listening to intently. "Yeah do it." Gibbs snapped his phone shut and looked at his team. "Sargent Rice has a 5 month old daughter. He's separated from his wife of five years, Georgia Rice. He has full custody and she has supervised visitation. We're issuing an Amber Alert. Tony, Ziva, you're with me. Hollis, McGee finish photographing and sketching the crime scene and get this car to Abby ASAP."

"Abby just sent Rice's file to my PDA. I've got the ex's address." Tony said, happy to have enough information to get back into Gibb's good graces.

"Go." Gibbs said before getting in his car and speeding off without another word.

**Auto Lab NCIS:**

"Sargent Rice is still in surgery. He's holding on." Jimmy Palmer said to Abby as he walked in.

"Thanks for finding out for me Jimmy." Abby hugged him and took the Caf-Pow from his hand, "And thanks for bringing me this."

"Um actually that was for..."  
"It's just so sad. Single dad. Crazy mother, Missing baby." Abby interrupted, taking a large gulp of Caf-Pow. "This much blood it's a wonder he's still alive."

"Her doctor faxed over her records, schizophrenia." Corrected Ducky. "Full onset at 30 coinciding with pregnancy. Not unheard of but very rare indeed."

"Abby." Hollis Mann walked into the auto lab, "Do you have anything yet?"

"I would like you to bare in mind that you gave me the car less than an hour ago." Abby said as she walked over to a large table containing her samples. "I did find a bottle of pills, label says Clozapine it's used to treat schizophrenia. Prescription is for the Georgia Rice. Doesn't look like she's taken any of them.

"Anything else?"

"Two long blond strands of hair on the passenger seat, same shade and length as the Georgia Rice. I also found several bloody finger prints on the door handle. I'm running the prints through Codas. The blood type matches the Sargent's. I'm running the DNA now." Abby walked over to the car, "It looks like Sergent Rice was sitting in the drivers seat. His wife was sitting in the passengers seat. She stabbed him, opened the front door than opened the back door to take the baby out. Same finger prints are on the car seat base."

"Can you tell which one of them took the car seat out?" Hollis asked

"Not from the prints. They both had access to the car seat at various times. But I talked to Ducky about sergeant Rice's wounds and we have a theory." Abby answered

"In order for him to make it as far as he did on foot..." Ducky interjected, "He must have been putting pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding."

"You need two hand in order to get the seat off of the base." Abby said.

"She took the baby."

"And he tried desperately to get her back." Abby finished. They looked at each other grimly.

**Georgia Rice's Apartment**

Gibbs knocked on the door of a modest apartment and grew apprehensive when he heard the sound of a baby wailing inside. Gibbs knocked again, louder this time.

"Mrs. Rice?" Gibbs called loudly. "Federal Agents. We're coming in." Gibbs tested the door and found it unlocked. He opened the door slowly with Ziva and Tony behind him. The car seat sat in the middle of the floor. The baby sat strapped inside screaming loudly with tear running down her face. Next to her was a full diaper bag and an empty bottle.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs whispered, "Get the baby out of here." He nodded to Ziva and they drew their guns.

"Kitchens clear!" Ziva shouted

"Bedrooms clear!" Gibbs called back

"Bathroom.." Ziva paused, "I found her." Gibbs joined Ziva in the bathroom. Georgia Rice lay in the tub with her throat slit.

"Call Ducky." Gibbs said walking out into the hallway. He could hear the baby still crying. He followed the sound and found DiNozzo standing in the hallway holding the car seat by the handle and swinging it,

"Please stop crying." Tony repeated over and over again.

"For Gods sake DiNozzo take the baby out of the car seat." Gibbs sighed as Tony put the car seat down. "Go help Ziva." Gibbs knelt and took the baby out of the car seat. He rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying.

"Boss." Tony said, coming out into the hallway. "The team is on the way. Abby sent a car seat with Ducky. Here's the diaper bag."

"I'm going to teach you how to change a diaper."

"Thanks Boss."

"She left the baby fed and as far as I can tell, recently changed." Gibbs changed the babies diaper with efficacy only a marine could accomplish.

"We found a letter addressed to her husband and the baby. Her name is Maggie."

"Maggie for Margarette." Said Ducky entering the hallway.

"Abby sent this." Jimmy held up a car seat, "Social services is backed up. The baby is going to have to go back to NCIS."

"Get to work. I'll take the baby back to NCIS." Gibbs took the car seat from Jimmy and excited the building without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not my characters and so on... If you sue me all you will get is my 1991 craptastic car.

A/N: Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby traditional bluegrass song. You probably heard it in Oh brother where art thou as sung by Gillian Welch, Alison Krauss & Emmylou Harri

**Abby's lab at NCIS**

Hollis found Gibbs in Abby's lab. Abby was holding the baby and Gibbs had his arm draped over Abby's shoulders. Hollis was struck by how natural Abby looked with a baby. She never would have believed that someone so Goth could also be so maternal. She wondered if Gibbs would ever look at her the way he was looking at Abby right now.

"Hollis!" Said Gibbs surprised. He jumped up and crossed the room,

"I brought Abby the evidence from Georgia Rice's apartment." Hollis motioned to the large box she was holding, "You need to sign for it."

"Sure thing" Abby whispered. "Let me just put her down." Abby took the over to the pack n play Tony had picked up from Malcolm Rice's house.

"Malcolm Rice made it out of surgery." Hollis said handing Abby the evidence.

"Yeah, Ducky called" Gibbs said, his eyes never leaving Abby.

"I'll sign for that now." Abby grabbed clipboard from Hollis and signed her name with a flourish.

"You'll talk to Jenny about that thing." Abby turned to Gibbs and smiled at him.

"Course Abbs." He kissed her on the cheek. "Hollis, can you finish up the paper work I've got to talk to the Director about something."

"Sure." Hollis followed Gibbs onto the elevator

"What do you have to talk to Jenny about?" Hollis asked

"Sargent Rice's parents are on their way from Seattle. They should be here tomorrow morning. Abby wants to know if Maggie can stay here until they arrive. No reason to put the baby in foster care if we can avoid it."

"That's what social services is for Gibbs." Hollis said gently, "Maybe it would be better..."

"You think that the baby would be better of in foster care instead of at home being cared for by her grandparents until her father can come home?" Gibbs looked amazed. "As soon as that kid goes in the system it will take weeks to get her back out." The elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked out without saying another word to Hollis.

**Later that Night**

Gibbs had fallen asleep on Abby's futon while watching her fill up test tubes with various liquids.. She was running tests on every piece of evidence they had. Abby wanted this case closed and done with and she was to be pursuing that goal with an almost rabid intensity. He awoke several hours later to the sound of Abby's husky melodic voice singing

_Go to sleep you little baby Go to sleep you little baby _

_Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gone to stay _

_Didn't leave nobody but the baby  _

_Go to sleep you little baby Go to sleep you little baby _

_Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn _

_Didn't leave nobody but the baby  _

_You're a sweet little baby You're a sweet little baby _

_Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop _

_Gonna bring a bottle to the baby  _

_Don't you weep pretty baby Don't you weep pretty baby _

_he's long gone with the red shoes on Gonna meet another lovin baby  _

_Go to sleep you little baby Go to sleep you little baby _

_You and me and the devil makes three Don't need no other lovin baby  _

_Go to sleep you little baby Go to sleep you little baby _

_Come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones _

_And be my ever lovin baby_

Gibbs sat up and watched as Abby walked around her lab, holding the baby, wrapped in a black silk shawl. She sang gently and Gibbs found himself thinking about what a wonderful mother Abby was going to be.

Abby had switched to another song. She had grown up singing. Her rendition of the classic bluegrass song had a jazzy flair, so often found in New Orleans. It was husky and melodic. He found himself being lulled back to sleep. He had to actually shake himself

He checked his watch. It was almost time to take Maggie to meet her grandparent's and hopefully see her father. He hated to break up the moment. Abby was obviously enjoying herself. It was rare to see her so peaceful. He was surprised when she turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Gibbs!" Abby said, "How long have you been up?"

"A little while." Gibbs admitted, "It's almost time."

"I know." Abby looked at the baby and smiled, "I'll miss her."

"Me too Abbs." Gibbs offered Abby his Arm, "I'll buy to a Caf-Pow on the way."

Gibbs drove and she sang lullaby versions of her favorite songs to the baby on the way to the hospital. When they arrived, Sargent Rice was sitting up in his bed talking to his parent's and and sister. He was recovering remarkably fast.

"Maggie!" Sargent Rice called from his bed when he saw Gibbs and Abby walk into his room. The baby began to smile and and reach for her father. Abby tentatively handed the baby to him, making sure he was strong enough to hold the baby before she let go.

"You must be Special Agent Gibbs and Abby Sciuto." Sargent Rice's father shook Gibbs hand, "I'm Marshal Rice, we spoke on the phone, I don't know how to thank you.

"No need." Gibbs said

"You saved my son and my granddaughter." The old marine almost choked up before continuing, "I expect nothing less from a fellow Marine.

"She a great kid." Abby said growing tearful. "Awesome taste in music.

"You figured out that she likes death metal." Sargent Rice laughed,

"Any kind of metal really." Abby said, "I made her a few Cd's"

"We also brought the car seat and diaper bag. " Gibbs said.

"Bye Maggie." Abby kissed the baby on the head and was rewarded with a huge smile. Gibbs felt a lump in his throat and began thinking about his own daughter. They stayed for only a few more minutes. After shaking a few more hands and exchanging cards, Gibbs led Abby out of the room and back to the car.

That night Gibbs sat in Abby's living room. They shared a bottle of red wine and talked about the look in the Sargent's eyes when he saw his daughter and realized that she was alright. For once Gibbs and Abby got to see a family reunited instead of torn apart. The success brought a high with it and Gibbs was actually smiling and joking with Abby. It felt like old times, before the explosion and before Lt. Col Mann.

Abby opened a second bottle of wine and they sat closer on the couch, facing each other. Coltrain played softly in the background.

"You were really great with Maggie, Abbs." Gibbs smiled at her and poured himself more wine.

"So were you." Abby cover his hand with her own. She didn't say that she was sorry about his daughter, she didn't have to. The gentle touch said it all. Her eyes caught his attention, as they often did and he found himself gazing into them.

"Abbs."

"Shh." Abby placed a finger on his lips. He placed hand on the side of her face and brought his forehead to rest on hers. He felt her tears, wet on his cheek. He kissed them away one by one. She closed her eyes and breathed him in... sawdust, alcohol, and a hint of gunpowder-- undeniably Gibbs. She wanted to say his name out loud...

Which is why her mouth was slightly open when he kissed her lips. It was almost chaste but lingering, with a hint of something more.. His hand was on her neck, softly and possessively. Neither of them moved, unwilling to break the spell.

Suddenly the shrill ring of his cell phone blasted them apart. Gibbs fumble with his jacket until he located the phone. It was Hollis. He silenced the ring and put the phone in his pocket.

"I..." Gibbs sighed deeply and looked away, "I can't."

"OK." Abby signed, unwilling to trust her voice. She smiled brightly while the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. He let himself out. She wasn't watching him when he signed,

"I'm sorry" He drove home to work on his boat, knowing that Hollis would be waiting for him.

TBC

A/N: I know its short but it was how the chapter came together. The next one is longer.

A/N: Thanks for the fantastic reviews. They make me smile and write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I have nothing to do with the show NCIS. Just playing. I will put the toys back in the box when I am done.

A/N: I little more swearing than I've had so far. Nothing really-- i just want to warn the faint of heart.

League Night

**Ducky's House One Week Later**

**"**Jethro!"

"Hey Ducky." Gibbs looked grim and carried a bottle of Scotch in his hand.

"To what do I own the honer?" Ducky asked as he let Gibbs in and showed him to his den.

"Women."

"Oh. Oh Dear." Ducky poured both of them a drink. It had been a week since he kissed Abby and he was, in simple terms, a mess. Gibbs couldn't have explained what made that kiss so different from the thousands of others he had given her over the years. But they had crossed the line.

Contrary to popular gossip, he and Abby had never had an affair. He hadn't been lying when he told Hollis that there was nothing between Abby and Himself. In his mind, she had always remained unattainable. Until he kissed her.

The moment his lips touched hers the world exploded with possibility. The impossible had suddenly become possible and his reaction had been to run away. Run away and avoid her at all costs. And he didn't know why.

He couldn't deny that he felt a real affection for Hollis. She was his match in so many ways. For once in his life he was following the sensible path. It didn't stop the dull ache that had settled in his chest since he purposely started separating himself from Abby.

Gibbs had gone to Ducky's because traditionally, Ducky was the only person he could talk to about these thing. But the fact that this involved Abby made that an impossibility.

"Donald?" Ducky's mother walked in, dressed in a long white dress and large straw hat. "Our guests are arriving any minute." She carried a croquet mallet and was surrounded by tiny dogs.

"Yes mother, we'll be out in a moment." Ducky waved her off. "I gather not all is well in paradise?"

"It's a relationship, not paradise." Gibbs grumbled. "That perspective explains why you are single."

"On the other hand, it also might explain why you have been married so many times." Ducky paused to sip his drink, "I hope that if I was lucky enough to be loved by a beautiful women, in spite of my many faults, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her."

"Ducky?" Gibbs blinked in surprise, thinking that he was somehow referring to Abby.

"Hollis suits you quite well." Ducky patted Gibbs on the back, "I think you may have met your match."

"Maybe I have." Gibbs said to no one in particular.

The doorbell rang and Ducky sighed before getting up to answer it. "That would be our guests. A few weeks ago, mother invited Tony and Ziva over to play croquet. I must admit I never thought they would take her up on her offer."

"Croquet?" Gibbs asked no one in particular. Tony walked in. He was holding a croquet mallet in a manner that can only be achieved by someone who grew up with money. He looked totally comfortable with Ziva on one arm and Ducky's mother on the other.

"Boss?" Tony said with surprise, "You joining us?"

"No, DiNozzo." Gibbs said shortly before realizing with some surprise that DiNozzo was probably the person in the room who had the most experience juggling two women.

Gibbs stopped that thought in in tracks. He wasn't the kind of guy that juggled women and he wasn't about to become one. He wouldn't see Abby outside of work anymore. It was that simple.

**Abby's Lab**

Instead of going over to Ducky's for their weekly croquet game, Abby had decided to go into her lab and wallow in self pity. She hadn't felt comfortable in her apartment since Gibbs had kissed her and left her. She had only been going home to shower and change, preferring to sleep on the futon in her lab. When she was able to sleep, which wasn't often.

She didn't hook up with guys in relationships. She didn't have that many rules, but that was on of them. The intense guilt at this transgression was the only thing that kept her from chasing Gibbs down and fucking him just to make sure that he was real.

Her energy hummed with desire for him. It overwhelmed all reason. She felt feverish and anxious—totally alert even though she hadn't slept in days- no caffeine for hours. She wanted him

_I'm in love with Gibbs and its making me sick..._

**Abby's Lab One Month Later**

Lt. Colonel Hollis Mann watched as Gibbs handed Abby a Caf-Pow, he refrained from kissing her in Hollis's presence but the desire in his eyes was clear. Something had changed between them in the last month. She could almost pinpoint the exact moment she lost him. The moment she witnessed Gibbs and Abby with that baby she knew nothing would be the same. Sometimes she thought that she could actually feel him slipping through her fingers. Hollis didn't know what kept brining Gibbs back to her

She sighed deeply and looked away. It had become her new habit since joining NCIS-- looking away, ignoring to obvious, pretending everything was Ok. Mann knew that she should be happy about the break in the case that Abby had just given them but she had come to dread these moments. The clear pride and affection in Gibbs's eyes when he looked at Abby disturbed her.

"Thanks Abby." Colonel Mann interrupted their conversation when it became clear that they had moved off the case and onto Abby's plans for a new tattoo.

"See you tonight Abbs." Gibbs said as they walked away.

"Be there or be square" Abby signed without speaking. Even though Mann could sign, she wasn't as fluent as Gibbs and Abby. By the time she registered what Abby signed she was too late to catch Gibb's reply.

"What's tonight?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"League night." He answered, "Sister Mary Ellen broke her toe lifting weights and has to sit out for a few games. I'm an alternate"

"Abby bowls?"

"She's better than I am." Gibbs replied, "I'm off to interrogate our suspect. Care to join me?"

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle" Hollis replied. She turned and headed towards director Sheppard's office.

**NCIS Director Sheppard's Office**

Jenny Sheppard sat in her office reading a DOD report for the second time, looking for nuances that weren't there. Her assistant calling to let her know that Lt. Colonel Mann wanted to see her, came as a welcome distraction.

"Hollis" Jenny called from behind her desk. "How can I help you?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hollis replied.

"It's eight o'clock on a Friday and Gibbs is closing our most prominent domestic case as we speak." Jenny walked over to her wet bar to fix them a drink. "Fantastic job by the way. I knew bringing you on board was a good idea."

"Thank you ma'am." Hollis took the drink from Jenny, gratefully.

"Hollis, I told you, call me Jenny."

"Jenny." She paused. Hollis liked Jenny Sheppard and they got along quite well. The fact that she had a history with Gibbs was easily over come by the fact that it was, in fact, history. Jenny had willingly shared her inside information on Jethro, what he liked and what drove him crazy. It had almost felt like cheating, knowing the ways to push his buttons without having to learn the hard way.

"How is working with Jethro working out." The director smiled softly and sat on the couch, next to Hollis.

"Apparently he's breaking one of his rules."

"He takes his rules very seriously" said Jenny with knowing smile.

"It's difficult. Sometime I think we spend too much time together."

"Is that what you came to talk about? Because if you need to work on different cases for awhile..."

"Actually that might be a good idea. I think I'm ready to lead my own team."

"I couldn't agree more." Jenny said, "In fact I was already planning on talking to you about that. I've taken the liberty of choosing a few agent files for you to look through."

"Sounds great Director." Hollis smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"That's not the only reason you're here is it?"Jenny said

"No it's not." Hollis admitted.

"Talk to me." Jenny said, "I'm not you're boss right now, I'm you're friend.

"Gibbs is going bowling with Abby tonight." She said finally before quickly finishing her drink.

"Tonights league night. It's the finals." Jenny said as she got up to retrieve a bottle of Brandy from across the room. If she was going to try and explain Abby and Gibbs's relationship to Hollis Mann, she would need the entire bottle. "You want to know about Abby and Gibbs don't you?"

"Yes." Hollis took the bottle from Jenny and poured herself another drink.

"I've been waiting for you to ask about them. Most people do, eventually. I don't know much really." Jenny sat down again. "They've known each other for at least ten years. I think she was interning in an FBI lab. From the way she tell it you would think that he rescued her from that place. Although I've been there and she's not that far off..."

"They're behavior is somewhat unprofessional" Hollis finally said.

"It doesn't interfere with their work" Jenny answered sharply, "In fact I believe it enhances it. For a long time, she was the only one who..." Jenny paused trying to think of a way to explain the moments over the past few years when Abby seemed to be the one keeping Gibbs going.

"I wasn't suggesting..." Hollis said defensively

"Yes, you were." Jenny took a deep breath, "But I understand. Both Abby and Jethro take some getting used too. Together they are almost impenetrable."

"She's such a big part of his life." Hollis looked away, "I don't know if there's room for me."

"I thought he was spending most of his time with you." Jenny said. "When he's not working that is." She knew for a fact that Gibbs had been spending most of his time with Hollis. When the Lt. Col. Entered Gibb's life, Abby began spending more time with both Jenny and Ziva.

"He is..." Hollis's reply was cut short by a sharp knock on the door followed by DiNozzo strolling in with Cynthia on his heels

"I'm sorry director. He insisted." Cynthia manged to look very sorry while simultaneously glaring at Tony.

"It's fine. It's after hours and I'm sure he will never do it again." Jenny was tempted to smack him on the back of the head, but she manged to stop herself. "Go home. Have fun on your date. I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you director." Cynthia beamed and left the room in a hurry.

"You know somebody works too much when they're excited about getting to leave work at eight o'clock on a Friday night." Tony grabbed a glass and helped himself to a drink.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing here?" Jenny said.

"Sorry." He handed her a file which she took over to her desk and immediately began reading.

"I'll be back in a second." Jenny said, "I just need to read this over."

"Hot date tonight?" Tony asked Hollis with a his usual winning smile. Her face flushed quickly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tony" Jenny attempted to interrupt

"Gibbs is bowling with Abby tonight." Hollis said evenly.

"It's too bad about Sister Mary Ellen." Tony said, "She bowls a 280"

"DiNozzo." Jenny said again, "We were in the middle of a conversation."

"I'm sorry." Tony said, "Girl talk right?"

"Something like that." Hollis answered

"Some guy did something wrong and now you need to talk about it until you've reanalyzed every detail of the situation and every interaction involved." Tony stood up to leave, "Abby explained it to me after my now ex-girlfriend hit me in the face with her cell phone when I told her she spent too much time talking to her sister."

"That's how you got that black eye." Jenny interrupted, "You said you got in a bar fight."

"Bar fight sounds better than getting hit by a girl" Tony explained.

"He's got a point" Hollis said. "And I'm actually going to go. Thank you director."

"But we didn't get to talk about... anything" Jenny said carefully.

"No, it's fine." Hollis shook Jenny's hand and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Something I said?" Tony asked

"Isn't it usually." Jenny said smiling as she poured herself and Tony another drink. "But in this case, it's Abby"

"She's upset because of Abby?" Tony asked confused, "No one gets upset because of Abby."

"Because of Gibbs and Abby." Jenny explained

"Oh" Tony said, "Well that's a horse of a different color. I personally stopped trying to figure out their relationship a long time ago."

"Really?" Jenny said, pursing her lips.

"No." Tony admitted, "But I've spent years trying to figure them out and I've gotten no where. You and Abby have gotten close, doesn't she tell you anything?"

"Abby is surprisingly guarded when it comes to curtain subjects, Gibbs in particular."

"She seem down to you?"

"Abby?"

"Yeah."

"A little" Jenny admitted. "Have you ever seen her like this before?"

"No" Tony answered, "But I've never seen Gibbs spend this much time with another women either..."

"You don't think?"

"You don't?" Tony asked, "Abby is Gibb's girl, everyone knows that, no question. But Gibb's is Abby's. People sometimes forget that. She's not used to coming in second. Believe me, if the roles were reversed he wouldn't be happy either.

"But they've both been in relationships before." Jenny said, "Hell, Abby's in a new one every other week and Gibbs has been married four times times, I think she was in the last one.

"But they've always put each other first." Tony explained, "I gather it's actually been a big part of keeping them both single."

"But now Gibb's seems to be really trying."

"Exactly." Tony said. "And part of that involves putting distance between him and Abby. Outside of work that is. He's practically moved into her lab."

"Which doesn't seem to be making anyone happy." Jenny said

"Apperently he keeps touching her stuff." Tony said, "Her words not mine."

"I like Hollis." The director sipped her drink thoughtfully, "I thought that she would be good for Gibbs. Someone to keep him grounded."

"If Gibbs got anymore grounded he would start to grow trees." Tony leaned back comfortably enjoying the expensive brandy, "He needs someone to get him off the ground, teach him to fly." Tony motioned with his hand as Ziva walked in without knocking

"Tony why are you waving your arm wildly about?" Ziva sat down and looked at Tony, "Why do you never tell me when you are banging?"

"She means hanging." Tony explained, used to having to translate Ziva's attempts at slang. "Have a drink Ziva."

"All hell breaks loose the second Cynthia leaves. This is still my office" Jenny interrupted, "I was just about to call you." Jenny fixed Ziva a drink, "I need your help with a little puzzle."

"Jenny." Tony said warningly

"She can help."

"I'm great at puzzles." Ziva said, enthusiastically taking the drink Jenny offered her.

"She doesn't mean an actual puzzle." Tony sighed, "Why do you insist on using word play with Ziva when you know that while she can understand it in 8 other languages, English is not one of them."

**Later at the bowling alley**

Abby waited for Gibbs nervously. They never talked about the kiss. The next day, he pretended that it had never happened and she followed his lead. It was clear to Abby that Gibbs wanted to be with Hollis. She had to learn to except that or risk loosing Gibbs's friendship forever. It was not a risk that Abby was willing to take. She spotted him walking into the bowling ally and waved him over.

"I knew you wouldn't come prepared." Abby said. She wore a poodle skirt and a satin jacket. The look was made complete by the pair of cat eyed glasses perched on her nose.

"I'm always prepared." Answered Gibbs, holding up his bowling Ball bag and his own pair of bowling shoes.

"That's not what I meant." Abby said, "and you know it." She walked to the seating area and pulled out a back pack containing a leather jacket, a comb and a container of light pomade. "Have a seat."

"Only for you, Abbs" Gibbs sighed and sat down. He took off his own jacket to reveal a worn NCIS shirt. Abby had to remind herself to breath slowly as she stood in front of Gibb's and fixed his hair. He had let it grow long, well long for Gibbs. She took a minute to enjoy the feel of her fingers running though his hair. She added a thin layer of pomade to his hair and combed it into a greaser style.

"Put this on and try not to mess up your hair." Abby handed him a pristine white T-Shirt, a full size smaller than he usually more "We have to compensate for the fact that the rest of the team wears nuns habits." As if on cue the group of nuns walked into the bowling alley all wearing a more casual version of the habits he remembered nuns wearing during his childhood.

"You are enjoying this way more than you should be." Gibbs smiled at Abby before heading off to the mens room to change.

Gibbs earned the team's respect by bowling a 250 and buying two pitchers of beer. Abby watched Gibbs proudly as the sisters surrounded him, slapping him on the back and asking him to come back next week. Gibbs helped them to beat the Lutherans from the church down the street. They walked the sisters to their car and watched them drive away.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Abby said as she threaded her arm through his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." Gibbs said

"Haven't seen you much lately." Abby said.

"I know." Gibbs said, "It's my fault. I've been spending a lot of time with..."

"It's fine" Abby said, quickly interrupted him, "It's good." She smiled brightly at him but he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "You've found someone, that's good"

"I've found people before." Gibbs sighed and opened the car door for Abby. She took her key's back from Gibbs.

"Coffee?" Abby asked, realizing that Gibbs needed to talk and knowing that she was usually the only person he talked to.

"Scotch." Gibbs answered, "Fernel sent it to me so I would have a good bottle for when he came over."

"Perfect. I have to stop home to change." Abby said.

"Why don't I meet you at your place than. I'll stop at home to pick up the bottle. It's on the way."

"OK." Abby answered, "But don't change, I love the outfit." She looked in up and down and gave whistled before closing her door and starting the engine. He got into his car and watched her drive away.

**Abby's House**

He arrived at his house and he ran in to grab the bottle and ran out just as quickly. He didn't want to chance running into Hollis. When they spent the night together, they usually stayed at her place, but she had begun to turn up at his house when he went there to work on his boat or spend some time alone. He shouldn't have minded. She was hinting about moving in together. It was probably time. Gibbs sighed deeply.

Even as he drove to her house, he knew he probably shouldn't be. It was a bad situation to be in. Alone with Abby and a bottle of hard liquor. But he missed her. He missed her so much that he was finding it difficult concentrate on anything but the curve of her neck and the sharp green in her eyes. Sometimes it overflowed until he had to touch her, even if it was just to brush his fingers softly through her hair before pulling a pigtail.

Ten minutes later, he was at Abby's house. After only a moments hesitation, he used his own key to let himself in. Billy Holiday was playing on her stereo. It was a departure from her usual taste but not unusual for when Gibbs came over to her place. In these moments she seemed to prefer something softer although there was a chance that she played it entirely for his benefit. He walked into the kitchen and found too glasses already set out with ice. He poured their drinks and brought them to the living room, along with the bottle.

Abby emerged from her bedroom moments later. Her hair was down, it was longer than he realized. She wore a mini skirt and a T-shirt. She looked smaller without her jewelery and platforms.

"I've missed you." He found himself saying

"You see me everyday" she told him. He could see her eyes beginning to shine with tears. He knew how much she hated to cry in front of people.

"Have a drink" He said, handing it too her. She took the glass for him and took a sip. "You've painted" He said, feeling ridiculous.

"A month ago." She answered

"It's been that long since I've been here?"

"Yes." She said simply, looking away. "I've missed you too." her voice grew husky, choked with tears. She hated crying on front of people.

"I'm sorry." He said, walking towards her.

"Nothing to be sorry about." She answered, "I have no claim on you. I know that." She looked at him with her large green eyes and his throat felt tight.

"Yes you do." he said simply. She smiled sadly at him before taking her drink. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Balcony." She said walking out without waiting for him. He was on her heals when they walked out. "Can't see the stars here."

"No." Gibbs confirmed, looking up. She stood against the railing and watched the street below. He came up behind her, she exhaled slowly as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, inhaling his scent. His lips brushed her cheek before he buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry" He said

"Never apologizes" Abby said, "It's a sign of weakness."

"Not with you, Abs" Gibbs said, "Never with you." They stayed there for a long time. Not moving or talking. They were still holding each other when his phone rang.

"It's her" Abby said

"Probably." Gibbs said, without checking

"You shouldn't be here Gibbs." Abby walked back inside towards her front door.

"Abby." Gibbs said

"You know I'm right. I'll see you Monday. Go see your girlfriend."

"But..." He was in the hallway of her apartment building before he realized that she was kicking him out.

On the other side of the door, Abby locked the deadbolt with shaking hands and slid to the floor. She listened for the sound of Gibbs standing on the other side of the door. After a few minutes, she heard him sigh and walk to the elevator. It was only then that she allowed herself to cry.

TBC

A/N: Before You hate me- the next chapter is going up about 5 minutes after I post this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I have nothing to do with the show NCIS. Just playing. I will put the toys back in the box when I am done.

A/N: I'm making up almost everything about programing and computers. If someone wants to tell me how to do it right, I'm all ears.

**Abby's Big Day Out**

Whimsical title, Yes?

**Abby's Lab the following morning.**

Abby flipped on the lights in her lab and found a fresh Caf-Pow sitting on her desk. There was a post-it that simply read, "For Abby" in Gibbs's hand writing.

"Good morning my babies." Abby said to her machines as she flipped them on one by one. "What shall we listen to today?" She settled on industrial and turned it up loud enough to drown out her thoughts of Gibbs.

She looked at the Caf-Pow! And found herself growing both sad and outraged.

"Can you believe it's come to this? Today will be different. Today will be better." Abby shouted as she held her Caf-Pow in the air and gestured to her machines.

"Abby."

"Lt. Col. Mann." Abby jumped

"I'm not in the Army anymore Abby, call me Hollis."

"Hollis." Abby smiled brightly, "What can I help you with today?"

"I've got a new case."

"I'm all ears. Do you have the case number?"

"112189." Hollis read off of the paper file in her hand. Abby pulled the case up on her computer and transfered it to the plasma screen. "The Navy office of Commerce discovered the anomaly during a self audit. Someone stole five million dollars over five years. Had to be an inside job but there appears to be no trace on any office computers."

"I doubt they would do this from work computers. It would be hard to hide this kind of program." Abby read lines of code and already seemed to be one with the program.

"Can you tell me anything about the person who wrote the program?" Hollis asked

"This guy has serious programing skills." Abby said, "Old school but highly functional. You're probably looking for someone who learned how to program in the 1970's. I'll be able to tell you more in an hour or so." Abby looked up to find three guys hauling large hand trucks holding computers. "That's a really big pile of computers. I could use a little help on this one. Is McGee available?"

"This isn't for Gibbs team." Hollis said, "This is for mine. They're interviewing possible suspects, I'll introduce you later." With that Hollis was gone and Abby re immersed herself in line of code.

45 minutes later...

"Abbs." Tony held a Caf-Pow! in front of her face.

"Tony!" Abby smiled and grabbed her Caf-Pow!, "Interesting that you should arrive just as a movie reference presents itself."

"Explain yourself women."

"Computer program that takes a few pennies off of each transaction and stores it in an separate bank account. I'll give you a hint, "It's like the take a penny leave a penny cup at the gas station."

"Office Space, great movie."said Tony, "But I'm pretty sure it was actually half pennies."

"This guy is apparently more ambitious." Abby said grimly.

"Who's case is this?" Tony asked

"Lt Col. Mann." Abby answered, "And I think I just found her bad guy." She highlighted a section of code and turned on the speaker phone.

"Hollis Mann" answered the voice at the other end of the line.

"It's Abby, I've got something you're going to want to see."

"Be right down."

"What are you doing?" Tony asked

"Making friends-- now scram." Abby hugged him fiercely, "And thanks for the Caf-Pow." Tony left moments before Hollis arrived hold a cup of coffee.

"What do you have?"

"I figured out how they did it." Abby said excitedly

"We already knew that Abby." Hollis said

"But did you know where they did it from?" Abby asked before pulling up a piece of code on the plasma, "I recognize the ISP. Club Trash downtown DC. Well it's actually more like a cross between an arcade, a computer lab and a club. But they only serve caffeinated drinks. Even the water" Abby paused for a moment to take in the rush that came with the idea of all that caffeine.

"So we know where the program originated?"

"Yes. It still would have had to be an inside job but the program was uploaded from this address. Club Trash keeps has a key capture programs on all of their computers plus surveillance video. The owner is a real kook. If we found the computer used to upload the program... "

"We could find the person who did it." Hollis finished

That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Hollis asked

"Club Trash's firewall is harder to break into than the pentagon's. You have to be on sight to access it.

"You've been to this club before?"

"Not for a while, but yeah" Abby said, suddenly shy.

"You could access this program from a terminal of the club."

"Well yeah but..."

"But what?"

"I don't really go into the field." Abby said

"My team will do all the grunt work. If we can convince the owner to let us take a look, I just need you to run the program and find the computer for us."

**Club Trash**

The owner agreed to let Abby go through his file but not to shut down his club. The music blasted throughout the club, reminding Abby of her lab and she set to work typing while chatting with the club owner.

"Found it." Abby said looking at the code she had practically memories over the last day. "Computer number 27. I'm pulling up the surveillance video that day.

"Admiral Jeffery Louis." Hollis said, staring at the screen. "Good work Abby."

"But wait, there's more." Abby said, pulling up current surveillance video, "He's trying to erase his trail but I already made a copy and put a lock on his computer." With that, Hollis and her team left to arrest the Admiral, leaving Abby alone with the club owner.

As soon as the team was out the door, the owner had a gun on Abby. She put her hands in the air and tried to remember what Gibbs told her to do in these situations. They were becoming far too common and she was reminded why she didn't go into the field.

TBC

A/N: Yeah I did that. I'm a bad writer monkey


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not my character. I don't own NCIS, Don't sue and all the other things one says at the start of a fan fiction.

The Wrath of Gibbs

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital **

"Where is she?" Gibbs demanded as he ran into the emergency room trailed by Ziva, McGee and Tony.

"They're examining her now." Hollis explained, walking over to Gibbs. His eyes were cold as he starred her down. She had never been on the receiving end of his rage before and she actually felt frightened.

"What did you do Holly." Gibbs asked Hollis, his voice horse and his faced rigid.

"She didn't do anything." Jenny said

"You're the one who allowed this." Gibbs pointed at Jenny. "Abby doesn't go into the field. End of story."

"You let her go that one..." Said Ziva

"She was surrounded by federal agents that time." Said Tony, looking almost as angry as Gibbs, "She was out there on her own with no weapon."

"We left her alone for a minute." Hollis said, "I had no way of knowing that the owner was in on it. He and Abby seemed to be getting along."

"Apparently not." Gibbs shouted, "Since he shot her!"

"You left her alone?" Ziva asked, shocked.

"Agent Gibbs?" Said a women wearing scrubs and a doctors coat, "I'm Dr. Morgan. You're just as Abby described you."

"She's OK?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

"She's consciouses. Strong vitals." the doctor explained, "The bullet penetrated that abdomen. Doesn't appear to have hit anything vital but we need to retrieve the bullet and take a look around.

"Can I see her before she goes in." Gibbs asked

"Ordinarily we wouldn't allow it, but she won't sign the consent forms until she sees you." The doctor showed Gibbs to Abby's room. She signed the forms and handed them to one of the three nurses who stood next to Abby's bed, fawning over her.

"See that wasn't so hard." Abby said to the doctor horsely.

"I'll see you in the operating room." The surgeon smiled at Abby, "I'll be the one in the mask." It was clear to Gibbs that Abby has already won over the doctor and most of the nurses on the floor.

"You get five minutes." The doctor said, "Then we're taking you into surgery." The doctor left and the nurses took that as a sign to leave the room.

"Don't be mad at anyone" Abby said horsely, "I wanted to go. I wanted to help. So if you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me."

"I'm not mad Abby" He stroked her hair.

"I'm scared" Abby admitted, her eyes were large and she seemed so small in the bed. Gibbs held her hands and kissed them, one at a time.

"I'll never let anything happen to you ever again Abbs. I promise."

"You can't keep that promise"

"I always keep my promises." The door opened and several people arrived to take Abby into surgery. He walked with Abby, next to her gurney, holding her hand until the last possible second. A nurse led him to a private waiting area.

"Doctor Morgan thought you would be more comfortable waiting closer to the operating room but if you want your friends are down the hall."

"Thank you ma'am." Gibbs sat down, "This will be fine."

"Jethro!" Ducky shouted as he hurried down the hall. "I came as soon as I heard. I've got her shooter on a slab in the morgue. Hollis put three bullets in him."

"Ducky!" Said a tall doctor walking towards them is surgical scrubs. "Good to see you-- sorry about the circumstances."

"Who are you?" Asked Gibbs bluntly.

"Jethro, this is Mark Kemmel he's the Chief of Surgery and a good friend."

"As I was about to tell Ducky." The doctor continued, "I've got my best trauma surgeon working on her. The entire team is top notch down to the orderlies who wheeled her into the operating room. And if you would like to join me Ducky, I was just about to scrub in." Ducky looked at Gibbs and waited for his reaction. Gibbs nodded curtly.

"I'll take you up on your offer." Ducky said following the chief of surgery into the locker room to change.

"Take care of her Ducky." Gibbs whispered

**Three Hours Later...**

Gibbs sat, staring straight ahead. He hadn't moved since the nurse had brought him here after watching Abby go into surgery. One by one the team joined him. First McGee nervously walked into the waiting room, setting a large cup of coffee next to Gibbs. It sat next to him untouched and growing cold. Tony and Ziva followed shortly after. Gibbs wondered if they had sent McGee as a scout to judge whether Gibbs would allow them to stay in the room with him. Gibb's felt oddly comforted by their company.

"Jethro!" Called Ducky, smiling,

"How is she Ducky?" Gibbs asked anxiously. The entire team jumped to their feet and surrounded Ducky and Abby's Doctor

"She's going to be fine." Dr. Morgan answered. The team looked to Ducky for conformation.

"She'll be in pain for a few weeks but she'll be back to herself in no time." Ducky confirmed, "Abby is strong, not to mention the fact that she had an incredibly talented surgeon." Ducky smiled at Abby's surgeon who blushed and smiled back.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked

"She's in recovery." Dr. Morgan said, "We'll bring her to room 228 in an hour or so.

"When can I see her?" Asked Gibbs.

"You can wait in her room if you want. It's down the hall on the right." Dr. Morgan said to Gibbs, "But the rest of you have to wait until tomorrow." The doctor left and Gibbs turned to his team.

"Go home." Gibbs said to his team, "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." After they left Gibb's turned to Ducky, "Thanks, for being there with her." Gibbs said quietly.

"I'm sure she would have preferred you." Ducky said, "I couldn't help but notice that Hollis isn't here."

"Not now Ducky." Gibbs said warningly.

"She wasn't the one who shot Abby."

"She left Abby alone, Ducky. You don't leave a lab technician alone in the field. There was no reason for her to be out there in the first place."

"It was a mistake."

"Are you sure?

"Surely you are not suggesting..." Ducky lowered his voice and stepped towards Gibbs.

"A mistake that sloppy. It doesn't fit. Hollis is many things, but she is not sloppy." Gibbs and Ducky began to walk towards Abby's room.

"Perhaps she was distracted."

"By what?" Asked Gibbs's

"By whom." Ducky corrected

"Have I told you lately how glad I am that you got a degree in psychology?"

"No."

"Good."

"Jethro."

"Not now Ducky. Please." Gibbs held his hand up and looked away, "Just not now."

"Go, be with Abby." Ducky put his hand on Gibbs's shoulder.

"Thank you Ducky." Gibbs shook the older man's hand before heading into Abby's room.

**Meanwhile, in the other waiting room...**

Hollis and the director sat next to each other without talking. Jenny was pale and she looked, frankly terrified. Abby was still in surgery and they hadn't heard anything for hours. Hollis stared at the wall, expressionless She screwed up. She wondered how many of them thought that she did it on purpose. She hadn't been thinking and now she saw the consequences of that moment of neglect. Half of NCIS seemed to be waiting for news, worry clear on there faces. Agent Lee and Jimmy openly held hands. Even the members of her team that had known Abby for less than a day, sat in a quiet vigil. It didn't help that she was currently looking at a picture of a smiling happy Abby in a candy striper uniform, under the heading "Volunteer of the month"

Gibbs and his team disappeared hours ago to find news. Hollis knew it was over the moment Jethro looked her in the eyes. It was clear to anyone who was watching that they were finished. She wondered if she should even wait for the formality of a conversation. She wondered if you really wanted to hear what he had to say to her. She felt the director touch her arm gently before pointing out Tony, McGee and Ziva walking towards them, smiling. Jenny and Hollis jumped up, eager for news.

"Doc says she's going to be fine." Tony grinned and enveloped Jenny into a welcome hug. Hollis watched as the group wrapped there arms around each other and even Ziva inconspicuously wipe away tears.

Hollis watched, relieved that Abby was going to be fine. She looked down the hall, waiting in vain for Jethro to come back to her, at least to say goodbye. She was surprised at how painful it was when she realized that he wasn't coming.

**Abby's Hospital Room**

Gibbs sat in a chair, next to Abby's bed, watching her breath- unable to sleep until he saw her open her eyes, until he heard her voice. He couldn't look away for more than a second before having to look again to make sure that he really hadn't lost her.

"Hi" He smiled

"You're here." Abby croaked,

"Yes."

"Thank you." Tears slid from her eyes. He leaned over, kissing her forehead gently. He breathed deeply, shocks that the corner of his eyes where wet.

"Abbs." His voice caught,

"Shh" Abby put her arms around him, holding him gently, "You don't have to say anything." He traced her jaw line softly with his finger tips, too afraid to touch her anywhere else.

"I'm supposed to get the nurse when you wake up."

"Not yet." Abby said, holding on to Gibbs with surprising strength.

"I need to be sure that you're Abbs." Gibbs looked at her pleadingly. She reluctantly pushed the call button.

"Abby" Said the nurse excitedly, "We were worried sick about you. Dr Morgan is..

"Right behind you". Morgan walked in, "Welcome back. I just need to take a quick look and than we'll set you up with some ice chips and a morphine pump. Only benefit of getting shot."

"Caf-Pow." Abby said

"No Caf-Pow Abby, I told you that in the emergency room when we admitted you ."

"Please." Abby looked at Gibbs and smiled sweetly, "Just one?"

"I'll get you ice chips..." Gibbs said, relieved to have a reason to not be there for the examination. He wasn't ready to see the full extent of the damage that the bullet caused. When he rounded the corner to the ice machine he saw that Jenny hadn't left with the rest of the team. She sat alone in the waiting room, looking forlornly at her laptop.

"Don't you have a government Agency to run?" Gibbs asked as he pushed the buttons on the ice machine, trying to figure it out.

"With the laptop Abby built for me, I can pretty much do it from here. I wanted to talk to you." Jenny closed the computer and placed it in her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked over to Gibbs, "Please let me do this." She said taking to cup from him.

"I think it's broken." Said Gibbs staring at the machine with spite.

"I screwed up Gibbs." Jenny said as the ice machine began to work. "I need you to know that I realize that.

"Bringing a lab tech into the field is a decision a lot of directors would have left up to the lead field agent." Gibbs said evenly.

"She shouldn't have been out there." Jenny handed Gibbs the cup of ice.

"She wanted to go, Jenny." Gibbs sat down, suddenly exhausted. It was surprising to see Gibbs this way. He looked defeated with his head in his hands, "She wanted to go. Whose decision was it to not tell me about the mission?"

"Abby's"

"Of course." Gibbs sighed, "You trusted your lead field agent. It's usually the right choice to make."

"You're being unusually reasonable." Jenny crossed her arms and studied Gibbs "Abby never should have been left alone." Jenny said, "I can't overlook that, Jethro."

"I didn't say that you should." Gibbs said. He looked around, noticing for the first time that Hollis was no where to be found.

"She's not here." Jenny leaned towards Gibbs, "She's offered her resignation."

"Take it." Gibbs said before walking back towards Abby's room.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine. Which is actually very sad.

A/N: If this chapter was a movie, it would be rated R. Just a warning

Also... I'm sorry this took so long. The story has been basically finished for a while but it was lacking something in the transition. That something turned into this.

Visitors

**Abby's Hospital Room**

Gibbs entered Abby's hospital room, clutching the cup of ice chips and anxiously watching as the doctor finished her examination.

"How's it look Doc?" He finally asked

"Looks good." Dr. Morgan smiled, "Take it easy and we should have you out of here in a week."

"A week?" said Abby, dismayed

"You live alone Abby." The Doctor explained, "If you had someone to take care of you, you could probably leave sooner"

"She has someone." Gibbs looked looked the Doctor in the eye, "She has someone to take care of her."

"Ok. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Take it easy and no caffeine." Dr. Morgan and the nurse left, leaving Gibbs and Abby alone. She grabbed the ice chips and began sucking on them furiously.

"I was hoping for a Caf-Pow." Abby admitted

"We go by the Doctors rules today Abbs." He brushed the hair out of her eyes and sat down.

"You need to sleep, Gibbs."

"I'm not leaving."

"I wasn't asking you to." She lay back, already exhausted from the simple act of eating ice chips. "lay with me."

"I don't know if there's room, Abbs." Gibbs looked at her, "I don't want to hurt you." The sentence hung in the air as they looked at each other.

"There's room Gibbs." Abby smiled lazily at him, "Did you see my morphine pump?" She showed him her IV proudly. "Dr. Morgan was right, it is the only benefit of being shot. That and the scar."

"Don't joke about this Abby." said Gibbs , sharply. He buried his face in her neck. She could feel his tears, hot on her skin.

"I wasn't joking" Abby whispered, holding on to him, rubbing his back until his breathing evened out, "Scars are cool."

Gibbs began laughing as he settled in beside her, careful not to disrupt the wires and tubes connected to her. She lay on his chest and closed her eyes- breathing him in.

"I'm going to take care of you Abbs." Gibbs held her gently as she fell asleep. He watched her breathe before finally closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep.

**Abby's Hospital Room the following day**

Agent Lee stood in the doorway, staring at the hospital bed. Gibbs and Abby lay together and he was spooning her. She held his arms around her body. They fit together perfectly.

"Excuse me?" Agent Lee whispered. When she got no response, she continues, "Abby? You awake?." She stood in the hospital room for a few more minutes.

"How long do I have to pretend to be asleep before you go away." Gibbs looked at Agent Lee with one eye, half opened.

"Sir- Special agent Gibbs." Agent Lee stuttered, "We really can't wait any longer to fill out the incident report. It will only take a few minutes."

"It's fine Gibbs" Abby sat up slowly, "I'll do it and while I'm at it, maybe you should go home a take a shower."

"I smell that bad?" Gibbs teased

"No, you smell good," She kissed him impulsively on the lips, "but it's probably a good idea anyway." Abby smiled at Gibbs. He hesitated before kissing Abby on the cheek and promising to be back soon. As soon as he left, Abby turned to Agent Lee, "Did you bring me what I asked for?"

"Of course." She answered, pulling out a thermos full of Caf!Pow.

"And as promised, the name, location and password of the best underground S&M club in DC." Abby handed her the information in exchange for the Caf!Pow.

"You do actually have to fill out this incident report." Agent Lee opened up her laptop and sat down, "You talk, I'll type."

"Are you going to tell who you are going to the club with?" Asked Abby as she sipped her Caf!Pow.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on between you and Agent Gibbs?" Agent Lee asked. They grinned at each other and settled in to fill out the incident report.

**Autopsy**

Gibbs walked into the room, his hair was still wet, he had obviously thrown on the first clean clothes he could find.

**"**Jethro" Ducky and Jimmy stood over Abby's shooter who lay naked and cold on the autopsy table. "Mr. Palmer you may leave, if you wish."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard." Jimmy excitedly turned to leave before turning around, "I left trivial pursuit on your desk, tell Abby I said hello." Gibbs walked over to Ducky and stared at the body, not acknowledging Jimmy's existence.

"Three bullets to the chest. I thought you might need to see him."

"I'm not here about that" Gibbs said, "Though I can't say I'm sad to see him on your table."

"No one is." Ducky said, "Is it too early for a drink?"

"It's after Five" Gibbs answered, "No one could complain, Hell I'm not even working today."

"How is Abby?" Ducky asked, pouring them drinks.

"She seems Ok. Tired." Gibbs sipped his scotch and stared at the dead body, Ducky was right, he did need to see the man who tried to kill Abby laying on Ducky's autopsy table.

"That's to be expected." Ducky said, "It takes time to recover from a traumatic injury."

"I don't like seeing her this way." Gibbs admitted before finishing his drink and pouring himself another. "She's not like herself."

"She'll get better Jethro." Ducky assured him, "It's only been a day."

"She's been hurt so many times Ducky" Gibbs looked away, his expression pained, I can't help but wonder."

"It's not your fault Jethro." Ducky gripped Gibbs's shoulder, "It's not your fault."

Gibbs held with face in his hands. It was a rare vulnerable moment and Ducky was at a loss for words.

"Ducky I..." Gibbs stumbled over his words, "I love her." Ducky was silent as he considered the statement.

"That is starting to become abundantly clear. For how long?" Ducky said

"Long time Ducky" Gibbs looked away not wanting to meet Ducky's eyes.

"And Abby? Does she reciprocate your feelings?"

"She doesn't know."

"How does Hollis feel about this?"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Jethro!" Ducky scolded

"I've been a little busy" Gibbs looked away, "What do I say?"

"If only because it's the easiest thing to remember, tell her the truth."

"Easier said than done"

"It usually is." Ducky poured himself another drink, "We're friends Jethro. And yet, for reasons unknown to me you seemed determined to not include me in your life. And would you like to know the worst part?"

"Yes Ducky." Gibbs said, "I would."

"I now owe mister Palmer fifty dollars.

**NCIS: Director Shepard's Office**

Jenny sat behind her desk, rereading Hollis Mann's letter of resignation. She looked up, calmly. She had been waiting the entire day for Gibbs to barge into her office.

"Hello Jethro."

"Director" Gibbs walked over to a chair and sat down, staring at her.

"You've been to see Ducky?"

"I had to see the body." Gibbs admitted, "I had to make sure he was really dead."

"So did I." Jenny looked at Gibbs, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine." Gibbs said, determinedly. "I need to take some time off."

"Of course" She opened a file on her desk and grabbed a pen, "How much time do you need to take off."

"At least two weeks." Gibbs answered, "Maybe more."

"As much as you need." Jenny looked him, in the eye. "Both of your jobs will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Jenny" Gibbs said simply, "For everything."

**Abby's Hospital Room**

Ducky found Abby sitting in her hospital bed, eating Jello and compulsively flipping through the channels.

"Abigail. Already on solid food, well done." Ducky walked towards Abby and embraced her.

"Ducky!" Abby lit up when she saw him. She hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

"And I you." He smiled, "How do you feel? And be honest."

"I'm ok." She smiled before admitting, "I'm sore, fault for giving up the morphine drip. And they won't let me have any caffeine. It's not fair."

"Stick to Jello for now." Ducky said, "You have to allow yourself to heal.

"You sound like Gibbs." Abby laughed

"He came to see me today."

"Needed to see the body." Abby surmised, "And you of course. I see that you have brought things with you."

"Ah yes." Ducky picked up the large bag he brought with him and pulled out several board games. "Mother and I made you a basket of good cheer. The Trivial Pursuit is Jimmy's. And he says hello, by the way."

"Oh fun, its been years since I played chess with actual pieces." Abby picked up the chess set and looked at the pieces with wonder.

"Chess ought to be played with actual pieces." Ducky set up the board and swung the table over Abby's bed, "It's the game of Kings, it deserves some level of grandiosity."

"Like at Hogwarts?" Abby asked

"Hogs what?"

"Oh Ducky."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not my show, not my characters. But if someone wants to get me Gibbs for x-mas that would be Ok. Also that took a long time to up load

A/N : Rated R for sexual content.

**Hollis Mann's House**

**"**You're packing." Gibbs looked at Hollis, his expression slightly pained.

"Yes." She looked at his and crossed her arms, "My door was locked."

"I know." Gibbs placed his key on the table in front of him.

"So this is how you're going to do this?" Hollis glared at him, "You put the key on the table and say nothing?"

"I don't really know what to say Hollis." Gibbs looked at her evenly, "What do you want me to say."

"Anything." She turned away, unable to meet his eyes. "Just say something."

"Why did you leave her alone?" Gibbs stared at her back- he saw her tense at his question.

"I haven't stopped asking myself that question for two days."

"What have you come up with?" He asked softly, suddenly tired.

"I was distracted, Jethro." She looked at him, meaningfully. "I've been distracted since I started working at NCIS. I've been distracted since I met you."

"That why you're leaving?" He asked

"That and I have no interest in dating someone who is in love with someone else."

"Oh." It hit him sharply that she knew and had probably known for some time how he felt about Abby. "So you decided to take a job halfway around the country?"

"I'm not going to ask how you know that." Hollis sighed, "You take up a lot of space for someone who isn't here" Hollis looked at her open suit case, "Go back to Abby, Jethro." She looked down until she heard the front door close and she knew she was alone. She locked the door behind him and finished packing without shedding another tear.

**Later That Same Week**

Four days later the hospital released Abby on the condition that someone stay with her. Gibbs happily volunteered for the duty. She had grown depressed after the surgery and Gibbs didn't like leaving her alone. She hardly reacted to the news of his breakup with Hollis and only smiled weekly at Gibbs when he informed her that he was taking a few weeks off of work to take care of her. She seemed to be willing to have him make the decisions for her. He was glad that she was making it easy for him to take care of her but it worried him that she was behaving so, Un-Abby.

Abby sat listlessly on the couch while the team crowded into her apartment. She twirled her hair around a finger and stared at her coffin.

"She's still on pretty strong pain medicine." Jenny whispered to Tony.

"I've read that depression after surgery is actually pretty common." Tony whispered back.

"You realize that she can hear you." Gibbs said, standing behind Tony, making him jump. Much to everyone's relief, Abby actually cracked a smile.

"I brought a huge box of movies and McGeek set up a plasma screen and a DVD player in your room and out here." Tony said to Abby.

"I brought a crate of comic books." said McGee

"I brought the face mask from the slumber party." Ziva said, "For the pores. And we all chipped in to buy you these" Ziva held up a new pair of black silk pajamas.

"Thank you guys." Abby took the pajama's and stroked her face with the soft fabric.

"Cynthia stocked your fridge. She would be here but she thinks NCIS would fall apart if we were both gone at the same time." Said the director, "She's probably right." Gibbs cleared his throat loudly and caught Jenny's eye.

"We should go so you can get your rest but remember that Ziva and I are coming over for Manies and Pedies tomorrow." Jenny smiled and quickly ushered everyone out the front door. She turned to Gibbs.

"Take care of her." She looked towards Abby's room, worried.

"I plan to." Gibbs locked the door behind her. He turned to find that Abby was no longer on the couch.

He waked to her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed holding her new pajama's and crying.

"It hurts to lift my arms... I can't get my shirt off"

"It's ok Abbs." Gibbs wrapped him arms around her, "I've got you." He helped her change into her pajama's. He took off his shoes and got in next to her. She lay on his chest and snuggled into him before falling asleep.

14 hours later Abby blinked into the sunlight, momentarily forgetting where she was. She felt Gibbs behind her, still holding her carefully. She reveled in the moment and smiled fully.

"You're smiling Abbs." Gibbs's voice rumbled behind her.

"How can you tell I'm smiling when you can't see my face." Abby asked, her smile growing wider.

"I can feel it." he answered as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Um Gibbs." Abby said, "I promise to climb right back into this nook. But first I have to answer natures call."

"Like wise." he answered, helping he to her feet and letting her use the bathroom first, while he made them coffee. They brushed their teeth side by side. It all felt so very domestic and yet someone, so totally right.

They sat in the living room eating bagels and chugging coffee. Neither of them bothered to change out of their pajama's, "Can I ask you something Gibbs?"

"Depends what it is." he answered

"Be serious."

"OK but let me make more coffee while you ask." Gibbs walked to the kitchen and Abby followed him.

"Did you break up with Hollis because you blame her for me getting shot? Because that's not a good enough reason to break up with someone. Especially since it's really not her fault."

"You really just got to the point there, Abby"

"I've been practicing." She smiled shyly at him. Gibbs suddenly took a serious interest in the coffee machine. "Gibbs!"

"No." Gibbs answered honestly, "It was a lot of other things. But.."

"But?"

"It was a catalyst."

"You've been reading that word of the day calender Jenny got you." Abby smiled, amused.

"Now you be serious." Gibbs said, grabbing her hand, "When I heard you had been shot... When I thought you might be..." Gibbs seemed unable to finish.

"But I'm here Gibbs. I'm alive and I'm standing right in front of you." The coffee began to brew as Gibbs considered the moment. He touched her cheek gently and looked into her eyes,

"I can't loose you Abby."

"That's not..." Abby started to protest. He placed a finger on her lips and held it there until he could replace it with his lips. He kissed her, softly until he felt her respond to him. He lifted her up, wrapping her long legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

He lay her on the bed, and climbed in beside her. He lifted her shirt, exposing her bullet wound, still pink and tender under the gauze. He placed his hand over her wound without touching it. He kissed her naval and moved up slowly, taking her shirt with him. She kissed him fiercely and he responded, pulling her on top of him. He stopped for a moment to admire the curve of her hip as straddled him. They kissed unceasingly, it was if they were afraid to stop- afraid of breaking the spell they found themselves under. He pulled her close to him, holding her hips. Gibbs felt like he was in high school again as Abby reached for his pajama bottoms.

"Abbs, you still have stitches." Gibbs reminded her as she pulled his pants down with a large smile.

"Than we'll have to wait a few weeks for you to tie me up." Abby smiled wickedly at him before leaning down and taking him in her mouth.

"Abbs." was all he could manage as leaned back to enjoy the moment. He realized that if he let this go on much longer it was going to be over far to soon. He pulled her up so he could kiss her. She winced at the movement. "Abbs are you OK." Gibbs lay her down and checked her wound carefully. Seeing that she was fine, Gibbs sighed with relief and Kissed her again. Their legs were a tangle of Pajama bottoms and blankets.

He took a moment to untangled the two of them from their bedclothes before kissing her again. She straddled him as he leaned against the head board and he realized how wet she was. He needed to be inside her and it seemed that she agreed. She lowered her self on to him, both let a moan escape. They held each other for a moment, marveling at the fact that it was actually happening. He let her guide the rhythm, not wanting to hurt her. He allowed himself to touch her gently with his finger tips. They felt like butterflies on Abby's skin. She kissed him fully, needing to feel his mouth on hers. She placed his hands on her hips and let him take the lead, trusting him not to hurt her.

**The Next Day**

The first thing Abby did when she woke up was to check her stitches. She was definitely sore but in a good way. It was as if she could feel herself healing. When she was satisfied that everything was still together, she took a moment to watch Gibbs, sleeping naked beside her. His brow was un-furrowed and he seemed to be smiling. She snuggled against him and he wrapped an arm around her in his sleep. The moment was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. They paused, both suddenly and briefly awkward.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he narrowed his eyes., "Only DiNozzo could make a knock that annoying." They looked at each other briefly before putting their clothing on in record time.

"This had better be good, DiNozzo." Gibbs opened the door to find Tony holding a drink tray stuffed with 3 large coffees and a huge pile of sugar.

"I was on my way to work and I thought I'd come by to see..." Tony paused when Abby walked out of the bathroom in boy shorts and a camisole, pulled up to reveal her bullet wound.

Can you help me re-dress this Gibbs?" Abby asked, "I already put the goo on it."

"You're in the middle of something." Tony said as he ignored the bullet wound, choosing instead to focus on getting to see Abby so skimpily attired. He was still smiling at Abby flirtatiously when he felt Gibbs smack the back of his head with more force than usual.

"You look at her like that again, DiNozzo and I will poke your eyes out." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as Abby grabbed the coffee tray from Tony, blissfully unaware that Gibbs was saying anything to Tony.

"Thanks for the coffee, Tony." Tony was rewarded with an Abby smile as she dumped packet after packet of sugar into her coffee.

"I'm going to um, go now." Tony stammered, "I'll be back tomorrow with the rest of the team." Gibbs glared at him until he closed the door,

"You should really only use your power for good, not evil." Abby said as she smiled at Gibbs and drank her coffee.

"He's gone isn't he?" Gibbs asked

"You do have a point." Abby agreed, kissing Gibbs and pulling him towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my show, Thanks for making me have to rub it in.

A/N: Rated R for a little hanky panky at the end. Nothing major

**Four Hours later**

Gibbs and Abby slept, tangled in each other. They had earned the right to sleep and were rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"This keeps happening." Abby said, sleepily. Gibbs sighed, tossing on his clothes quickly before going to the door. Jenny and Ziva stood on the other side of the door holding a manicure kit and a movie that looked suspiciously like a chick flick.

"We are to do nails." Ziva said excitedly as she pushed by Gibbs to say hello to Abby.

"Abby's getting dressed." Said Gibbs.

"It's cool" Abby shouted from the bedroom. "I'm basically dressed" Ziva smiled a rushed to the bedroom,

"You have to come back to work soon. One day and Tony is already making me crazy. And the new lab tech is terrible."

"She's not that bad." Jenny looked at Ziva warningly, "You take all the time you need Abby."

"I'll try." said Abby, "Time off does have its perks." She smiled broadly and buttoned her pajamas.

"And guess what I brought?" Jenny said, excitedly holding up the DVD. Abby screamed

"Legally Blond! Let's put it on." Abby sang along as a loud chipper song played during the opening musical montage. "You remember this one Gibbs, It's has the bend and snap."

"You made me watch it last year. I'm going to go see Ducky- Or any other male." Gibbs said as Ziva began to paint Abby's toe-nails.

"Hugs!" Abby said, holding out her arms.

"I'll bring you back a Caf!Pow." Gibbs kissed Abby's lips tenderly, reluctant to leave. Ziva and Jenny watched the couple out of the corner of their eye's. "You Ok?" He whispered.

"I'm fine. Tell Ducky I said hi." Gibbs grabbed his keys and waved good-bye, leaving the girls alone to gossip.

**McCoy's Pub**

Gibbs found Ducky at the Bar with McGee and DiNozzo. Ducky was toasting to Abby's health and Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Boss?" Tony said, happy to see Gibbs smiling, "Get too girlie at Abby's?"

"DiNozzo, if I find out that you are the one that gave Jenny Legally Blond, I will kick your ass." Gibbs's smile vanished.

"Before or after you poke my eyes out?" Tony asked laughing. To his surprise Gibbs joined in.

"How's our girl doing?" Asked Ducky.

"Better" Gibbs signaled to the bartender, "Bourbon neat."

"What are they doing?" McGee asked, "Hanging out all together."

"Nails and face masks, probie" Tony leaned towards McGee, "It's actually right up your ally, especially since you're the one that gave Ziva the movie."

"It's Abby's." McGee said, "I just borrowed it."

"That so elf lord?" Gibbs crowded into Tim's space.

"Um, I... Yes" McGee stammered.

"Thanks." Gibbs said, "It made Abby really happy." Tony starred at Gibbs, trying to determine what was going on. Gibbs caught him starring and smacked him on the back of the head,

"Ow."

"That's for ratting out your partner." Gibbs said

"Thanks boss." Tony rubbed the back of his head dramatically, before finishing his drink.

"We were just toasting to Abby." Ducky said

"I heard." Gibbs said, his smile returning, "Round on me." Gibbs signaled the bartender. He grabbed his drink and lifted it to the group, "To Abby!"

"To Abby!"

**Three Hours Later**

McGee drove Gibbs and Tony to Abby's house over Gibb's strong objections. McGee was the only one sober enough to drive so in the end, Gibbs relented.

"You can't come in." Gibbs said as Tony and McGee followed him to Abby's door.

"Come on boss." Tony said, "We just want to say hi."

"It's late." said Gibbs's.

"Than why did you bring Abby a Caf!Pow?" Asked McGee. Gibbs frowned and opened Abby's door.

"Because I told her I would and she hasn't had one in a week." Gibbs explained as they walked inside. Tony and McGee stopped to stare at the scene unfolding before them. The girls sat on large pillows on the floor. Abby sat in front, closest to the television re-watching the bend and snap scene from Legally Blond.

"I'm so good at the bend and Snap" Abby said "When I'm not recently maimed that is." Ziva and Jenny drank from large glasses of wine, laughing.

"I can't believe this is your favorite movie." Said Ziva.

"That makes two of us." Said Gibbs, smiling at Abby.

"Gibbs!" called Abby happily. "You brought me a Caf!Pow!" She hopped up and grabbed her drink before kissing Gibbs, fully on the mouth. He responded without thinking, confirming the groups suspicions. When they finally broke apart, the team was openly staring.

"So that should answer that question." Gibbs looked at his team

"Sure does boss." Tony held up his hand for a high five. Gibbs looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I haven't gone insane, DiNozzo." Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head and sat down next to Abby. She leaned against him, happily sipping her Caf!Pow.

"I'm tired." She said, looking at Gibbs with big eyes that looked anything but tired.

"Everyone out!" Gibbs said without taking his eyes off Abby. He ushered everyone out the door with the promise of visitation the next day. Abby sat on the couch, looking fondly at Gibbs.

"I need you to help me take a bath." She smiled warmly at him as she led him down the hall, leaving a trail of clothing for him to follow..

**Return to Work Two Weeks Later  
**

Gibbs refused to go back to work until Abby did. Two days after Abby got her stitches out, and countless scandalous encounters with Gibbs around her apartment, Abby walked back into NCIS on Gibbs's arm. She was nervous, he could tell.

Her pigtailed jumped as she ran into her lab to say hello to her machines. The temporary lab tech left her lab clean with all of Abby's knick-knacks in place.

"Ziva and McGee kept watch over your lab to make sure the temp didn't do anything that might bother you." Gibbs smiled at Abby's happiness to be back in her lab. He desk was covered in black roses and she began to distribute the flowers around the lab while turning on the machines, computers and music.

"Thank you Gibbs." She smiled at him brightly. He kissed her passionately, holding her as close to him as he could.

"Oh god." Agent Lee stumbled into Abby's lab with Jimmy palmer on her heels.

"We didn't realize you were coming back today." Said Agent Lee smiling at Abby,

"We thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Jimmy said

"Than what are you doing here, Palmer?" Gibbs walked over to Jimmy, glaringly

"Just dropping off a welcome back gift." Agent Lee held up a large box elaborately wrapped in black and silver. "It's also a thank you gift." she whispered to Abby as she handed her the present. Abby wrapped her in an enthusiastic hug before sitting down to open her gift. Jimmy blushed as Abby began pulling out the items in the box.

"Oh my god you shouldn't have!" Abby pulled out a new leather collar decorated with large steel rings, "Ah I love it!" She reached in to pull out a large whip, leash and a set of hand cuffs. "Oh Lee Lee, you are the best. I can't wait to break them in." Abby and Agent Lee smiled at Jimmy and Gibbs as the men both blushed and looked away.

"There's a few more things in the bottom of the box. Wait until you get home to look." Agent Lee hugged Abby before leaving, motioning to Jimmy to follow her.

"What's in the bottom of the box?" Gibbs walked towards Abby, smirking.

"We'll have to wait until we get home to see." Abby kissed Gibbs, "Now go work so we can get home at a reasonable hour. Gibbs left Abby with a kiss and the promise of another Caf!Pow later.

**One Hour Later**

Ziva walked into Abby's lab, holding a Caf!Pow and grinning. Abby waved excitedly as she pressed several buttons on her Mass-spec.

"Ziva! You came to visit."

"We caught a case" Ziva said, "Thought I'd drop this off first."

"Ziva!" Tony said from the doorway, "I told you I was bringing Abby her Caf!Pow."

"Don't the two of you have a case to get to." Gibbs stood in the doorway holding a large Caf!Pow, looking annoyed

"McGee is getting the truck" Tony said, "We're meeting him."

"Than go meet him." Gibbs said loudly causing both of them to jump and head out the door without remembering to give Abby her Caf!Pow.

"You just wanted to make sure I got your Caf!Pow instead of there's" Abby pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, running her hand over a certain part of his anatomy.

"With a thank you like that can you blame me?" Gibbs mumbled into her neck, nibbling gently.

"Just a preview" Abby redrew her hand, "You have a case to get to."

"Wicked woman." Gibbs said, grinning before kissing her once more and heading out the door. "I'll pick you up at five and not a second later."

**One Month Later**

Gibbs waisted no time getting Abby to move into his house. If he thought for a second that she would say yes, he would have asked her to marry him. Instead he settled for Abby's toothbrush next to his and a gigantic increase in the amount of electronics in his small house.

She wisely left the basement to him, preferring to set up her computers and stereo in the large airy living room. After a few weeks of constantly yelling there conversations over the stairway, she installed an intercom and to Gibbs's surprise, he found that he liked it almost as much as the pinball machine she took out of storage when she moved in. After lightly scolding her for not telling him she owned a pinball machine he played for hours.

Her clothes were crammed into the closet in the spare bedroom. She had somehow managed to put up her things without obliterating his style. He wouldn't have cared if she took everything he owned a threw it in a dumpster. With Abby in his house, he didn't need anything else.

**Epilogue: One Year Later...**

"Where is Gibbs?" Abby paced the length of the bullpen,

"He and Ziva went to go interview a witness." Answered McGee, looking at Abby strangely.

"When are they coming back?" Abby tapped her foot impatiently.

"Try his cell phone." Said Tony.

"Don't you think I tried his cell phone, Tony!" Abby pulled out her phone, "It's going straight to voice mail. I really need to talk to him."

"He threw it against the wall when his alarm wouldn't stop going off." explained McGee. He pulled the broken phone out of his pocket, it was in several pieces. "He told me to reboot it."

"They are on there way back as we speak." Tony said, "Ziva texted me." Abby grabbed his phone,

"How far away are they?"

"Hey!" Tony reached for his phone.

"Wow Tony, that's a rather explicit message Ziva sent you." Abby smiled at Tony as she gave him back him phone.

"Uh" Tony laughed nervously, "You can't tell her you saw that. She might actually kill me." He whispered. He was saved from explaining farther when the elevator door opened, revealing Gibbs and Ziva holding a tray of coffee.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted with a smile. She pulled him into the elevator. He looked at her strangely when she pushed the emergency stop button.

"Abbs, what's going on?"

"Gibbs." She held his hand, her grin growing wider. "We're going to have a baby." She looked at him as he starred at her in amazement. "Gibbs? Are you freaking out?"

"We're going to have a baby." He laughed as he hugged her. She held on to him tightly as he lifted her off the ground, "We're gonna have baby." He kissed her.

"I love you Gibbs."

"I love you too." He kissed her again, unable to keep his hands off of her

"Can I convince you to marry me now?" He kissed her again.

"Do I have to wear white?"

"You can wear a guerrilla suit if it will make you happy." He kissed her again, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. They stumbled into the wall of the elevator. His hands were under her shirt in a second and in the process of unhooking Abby's unusually complicated bra hooks when the elevator doors opened. Gibbs put Abby down quickly and they looked into the bullpen.

"Jethro, Abby." The director smiled knowingly. The team stood around, trying to look like they weren't paying attention to the situation.

"Director!" Abby looked mortified, Gibbs was just helping me with my bra." Abby said quickly.

"Because it's broken." Gibbs said

"And he's fixing it."

"With a safety pin." Gibbs finished lamely as Abby pulled her shirt down. They cleared there throats and looked at the team. Ziva, Tony and McGee were turning red in an attempt to suppress there laughter.

"I was going to go to the lab." Abby said, grinning at Gibbs.

"I'm going with you." Gibbs said pressing the button for what he always thought of as Abby's floor. Abby waved as the doors closed. They could hear the team break break into laughter as soon as the elevator began to move.

"This is going to be fun." Abby leaned against Gibbs happily

"I think you might be right Abbs."

The End

A/N: Thanks for taking this trip through NCIS dreamworld with me. Thanks for reading. And all those who take the time to review... thank you thank you thank you. You are the nicest people ever. Hope the Ending was not too Cheesy.


End file.
